Caught More Than A Football
by TheBookMouse
Summary: Annabeth surprises her roommate Piper with tickets to the NFL Superbowl. She has a surefire plan to get Piper to be hers. (Dedicated to this years Superbowl Halftime show.) Human AU


Annabeth had a plan. Granted, it wasn't her best plan, or the most thought out one, but if it succeeded she would have the best reward in the world. You see, the blonde had taken a liking to a certain brunette with kaleidoscope eyes ever since they had both become single. She had quickly befriended Piper, and consoled her about her breakup with Jason. Soon the two were joined at the hip. They never did anything without asking the other. So Piper knew about all of Annabeth's weird quirks, how she only liked watching TV when she wasn't alone, how she jammed out to rap music, and every other embarrassing thing that Annabeth didn't tell to just anyone. And in change Annabeth found out about Piper's obsession with football. She could scream at the TV for hours on end. But what Annabeth also figured out about Piper was that she was more entertained by the pretty cheerleaders in skimpy outfits than the strong football players. This didn't come from asking her, but simply observing Piper while she was watching a game.

Annabeth had found herself slowly falling for the sweet, boyish Native American girl who now went to the same college as her. So when she came upon two tickets to the NFL Superbowl she quickly formulated a plan to finally make her move before Piper got snatched away by someone else. Now the only thing left to do was tell Piper the big news.

Piper had just walked in the door of the shared apartment that was right off campus when she saw her roommate sitting at the table with her hands together in front of her, looking up at the newcomer expectantly.

"Annie? What's going on?" She questioned, dropping her bag on the table next to the door and kicking off her boots. She hung up her coat on the chair as she came to sit across from Annabeth.

"I have some big news," Annabeth started.

Before she could say anything further, Piper started guessing emphatically. "Oh, _please_ don't tell me you're pregnant and are moving in with the baby daddy. I can't pay for this apartment by myself!"

"Pipes, please don't tell me you didn't notice I was a lesbian," Annabeth exclaimed exasperated, caught off topic.

"Well…" the other girl drawled, a light blush blooming over her tan cheeks.

"Did you not notice my subscription to an LGBT support group magazine?" She deadpanned.

"I thought you were just that! A supporter! Can we stop playing the 'let's embarrass Piper' game, please." Piper pleaded, face turning more red by the second.

"Fine, fine. But it's so much fun!" Annabeth teased. "Okay, so, big news. I got you something you're really going to like."

Piper's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy shop. "Present? I like presents. What is it?"

"Here." annabeth passed over the envelope containing two Superbowl tickets.

Piper opened it and stared at them, taking a few moments for the realization of what they meant to sink in.

"No. Way." She spoke. "You didn't! OhmygoshAnnabethyouarethebestpersoneverandofcourseyou'recomingwithme…" her words jumbled together in excitement as she bounced up and down on her seat.

She was finally cut off by Annabeth. "Relax, everything is already figured out. And I would hope that I'd be the one going with you."

* * *

Three weeks later had Annabeth and Piper in a plane on their way to Phoenix, Arizona. There lied the place where Annabeth's plan would come into action. Where she would win over the love of her life. They arrived only a day before the game, and were staying at a hotel with a pool, so the girls decided to take a quick swim later in the evening.  
"It's really nice to be warm in the middle of winter," sighed Annabeth from where she was sitting at the edge of the pool with her feet dipped in. She looked up and shielded her eyes from the bright Arizona sun.

"Yup! And all thanks to you. I can't even begin to thank you enough. Did you hear who was performing at halftime?" Piper rambled with an excited gleam in her eyes.

And yes, Annabeth knew who was going to be singing at halftime. It was all part of the plan. She sighed in mock resignation, "Yes I know who will be performing and yes, I know you are thankful. You haven't shut up about either for the past month."  
"Sorry, just really excited!" Piper bubbled.

"I can tell," Annabeth chuckled and winked at the girl swimming lazily in the pool.

Suddenly Piper disappeared underwater, the only sign of her having been there was the ripples in the water. Annabeth looked around frantic, wondering where she went, when suddenly she felt wet hands at her ankles. She was quickly pulled into the water. She rose to the surface, sputtering and whacking at the girl that was laughing hysterically next to her.

"Lighten up, we're here to have fun!" She exclaimed, laughing at the daggers that the blonde shot her.

"Okay, if that's your idea of fun," Annabeth responded. Then suddenly she started flinging water at the other girl, starting a huge splash war.

An hour or so later they retired to their room, it had one bed but neither girl was squeamish with sharing, they had known each other for so long now that it was natural. Both fell asleep quickly, tired after swimming and having fun.

The next day passed in a blur, they had slept in and then just hung around the hotel room for a while before heading out to beat the traffic rush.

Once there, Piper bought snacks and they settled down into their seats, which happened to be very close to the field. Annabeth mostly entertained herself throughout the first half by watching Piper scream at the players in the game and be generally enthusiastic. Then, the moment she had been waiting for, the Halftime show began. Katy Perry came out on a huge metal cat and started singing roar. Afterwards, she switched into another song before the starting notes of I Kissed A Girl began. Annabeth snuck a look over at Piper, who was rocking out to the song. Before she could lose her confidence, Annabeth swiped on some cherry Chapstick (just to be cheesy,) and then tapped the arm of the girl she had come with.

"What's up?" Piper screamed over the noise.

Annabeth came really close to her ear so that Piper could hear her over the noise, and then spoke. "I'm in love with you, Piper Mclean."

Then she leaned in and connected their lips in a sweet kiss. It soon turned deeper when Piper threw her arms around Annabeth's neck and kissed back. They were unaware of the guys around them catcalling, because they were so lost in their own little world. The only thing seeping in was the loud music blaring around them.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,_

_the taste of her cherry chapstick._

_I kissed a girl just to try it,_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

**Hope you enjoyed! This is what I did during the Superbowl while the rest of my family was actually watching it… **


End file.
